A Father's Day Feature
by TessaSpencer
Summary: Niles visits the local garden center and returns home with a special find.


Title: A Father's Day Feature

Pairing: CC/Niles

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Niles finds something intriguing at the garden center.

Notes: I shouldn't be allowed to go to Ikea's garden center, because I always come home with a new plant. Yesterday's purchase proved to be particularly inspiring, and that's how we ended up with this: my very first Nanny fic! It's a one-off, but it seems to have spurned many more ideas, so please, let me know what you think, and what I can improve, so I don't subject you to horrendous stories. ;)

Disclaimers: I wish I owned them, but I don't, so please don't sue me. I promise to always return CC and Niles at the end of the day; I just like taking them out to play. G

A special thanks to FrannieSheffield, as she edited this for me. I really appreciate the help, and probably wouldn't have had the guts to post without her!

"CC, are you here?" Taking the stairs two at a time, Niles carefully hid his surprise behind his back.

"In the office," she replied, barely shifting her attention from her paperwork. In less than thirty seconds, the biggest distraction in her life would be bounding through the door, and with the way things had been since they got married, that meant that she'd have almost no opportunity to finish what she was working on.

"Husband," Niles said, beaming, "I'm coming with an exquisite Father's Day gift for you."

CC looked at her husband with a cross glare, before attempting to stand. Her third trimester was certainly not being particularly nice to her. With her burgeoning pregnant belly, she was finding it particularly hard to stand or sit. Tying her shoes had also become a virtually impossible task, forcing her to wear very un-stylish mules, low pumps and sneakers into which she could slide her swollen feet.

Feeling sexy was now limited to the five minutes during which she applied her make-up each morning. "Oh, wife-of-mine, you really do astound me sometimes," she grumbled, teasingly. It seemed that not even marriage could take the 'bite' out of their relationship, and she'd have it no other way.

"Well, you don't bring me flowers anymore," he whined, alluding to the famed Streisand song.

"If I did, I'd likely catch you grazing on them…" The intrigue of his surprise gift was starting to get to her. "Are you going to tell me what you brought me or do I have to pry it from your cold dead hands?"

Niles reached in his pocket and took out a small thumb-sized piece of plastic, and carefully handed it to her.

"Adenium Obesium?" CC's expression fell, and she wasn't sure if it was more disappointment or confusion that was marring her mood. Two words, written at the top of a small plastic stake, with care instructions written below. If this were his idea of a gift, then they'd have to have a discussion before her birthday.

"Yep," Niles grinned, revealing a potted plant he had hidden behind his back.

"Ok, so you not only bought me a Father's Day gift, which in itself is strange, even for you Hazel, but you bought me something that I don't even recognize…"

"It's a plant, CC – you know, those things that you have spread around your office, that cling to life until I come to revive them?" Placing the pot on a brightly lit ledge in her home office window, Niles turned around and appraised her expression. There was still a look of confusion on her face.

"You bought me a plant?"

"Yes."

"Knowing full-well that it will be in need of critical care by this time next week?"

"Yes," he said again. She hadn't looked at it very carefully, or else she might have understood his initial thinking.

Faking an appreciative smile, CC tried not to show her disappointment. "Thank you, toilet duck."

Niles laughed. "Look at the damn plant woman, before I bash you about the head with it!"

Cocking an eyebrow to the side, CC was about to make a joke when she realized what he was pointing to. "You bought me an **obscene** plant?"

"It's absolutely pornographic, don't you think?" The gleam in Nile's eyes told her that more than anything, he had bought the rather atrocious vision of flora for the perversion of it.

"To say the least…" The thick stock of the plant was somewhat like an unusual turnip, with two separate enormous roots delving into the soil, creating an effect of buttocks. From the side, it looked very much like very full women's hips, leading upwards to two offshoots, which were surprisingly like upward reaching arms. From the front, it was very-nearly anatomically correct, with gnarly knobs and offshoots looking miraculously appendage-like.

"It's got your hips, and the curve of it's…" Niles' appreciative stare wandered down her body.

"Finish that thought, and I'll leave you alone with the plant…" CC warned in mock anger. She had to admit that she could see the image her husband was painting, and she knew that in the middle of the workday was probably not the right time to explore that thought.

"When I saw it at the garden center, I just about …Well, needless to say, I had to buy it." Niles fondly remembered how he had seen it, placed on a shelf below a blossoming rosebush, and how somehow, the odd and wiry green leaves had drawn him in. The unusual shape of the stalks and trunk had sealed the deal though, and he knew instantly that he had to buy it.

"Leave it to you to get turned on in a room full of gnomes," CC said, looking over the plant once more. It really was remarkable how it mimicked a naked human form.

"Well, I married one, didn't I?" Running a finger over her porcelain cheek, Niles grinned. He'd never tire of looking at her, and now that CC was pregnant, she was the only thing he could think of; it was as if her pregnancy had made her even more beautiful, even though that had been previously inconceivable to him. He had always called her a witch but he'd never meant to fall under her spell… Shaking himself out of his reverie, he returned his attention to his wife.

CC smiled. "So, this thing got you all hot-and-bothered?"

"Among other things," he said, tenderly eyeing his wife. "So, about this desert rose that you're going to attempt to kill…the nice lady at the garden center says that it flourishes in hot, humid weather, with lots of moisture…"

The low, husky tones of his voice elicited a laugh from CC. "Oh really? You sure it was the plant that got you all hot and bothered and not the twenty year old girl holding it?" As much as she attempted to stave off the jealousy in her voice, there was no luck.

"I thought I had already proven my preference for vintage," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck tenderly.

"You're the one older than me," she reminded him, entangling her fingers in his hair. He always managed to distract her with the most pleasant of diversions. "I'm the one with a penchant for antiques."

"Touché," Niles agreed, before gesturing to the plant again, with an arm he had previously wrapped around her waist. Placing a chaste kiss against the tip of her nose, his hands slid to rest on her stomach. "When it blooms it's going to be stunning," he added, the double meaning of his statement not lost on her.

"And in the interim it's something to talk about?"

Niles nodded, before leaning in nearer to her. "Of course, talk _is_ over-rated… We could just…"

Before he could finish the though, CC shook her head. "One second, Mr. Clean… I have a surprise for you too, though it can hardly be considered pornographic."

"Aw, give yourself some credit," Niles deadpanned.

"It's the box on the desk – go on, go get it." Lazily point in the direction of a discreet brown box, CC challenged him to be the one to move from their embrace. If she were to have it her way, they'd never leave each other's arms--not that she'd ever tell him that, though.

."I'd much rather unwrap you," Niles whined.

"Incorrigible old pervert," CC admonished, though she loved the attention he lavished on her. "Get the damned box before I decide to take it back."

Niles shook his head, and tried to look disappointed, but he had to admit to himself that there was a certain excitement about receiving his first ever 'Father's Day gift'. He had long ago come to the sad conclusion that he likely would never be a father to anyone, or at least, not biologically. The closest Niles thought he'd get to celebrating the occasion would be helping the kids prepare something for Mr. Sheffield. "Let me guess, you got me a baby monitor, so I can hear when I need to get up," he joked. The box was small enough that he really couldn't discern what was inside of it. A prompt shaking upon picking up the parcel revealed nothing other than the relative lightness of it.

"You're like a two year old," CC said, though she was enjoying the sight of her husband toying with the box. Buying things for him had proven to be one of her favorite things to do, and this particular present was no exception.

Opening the top of the box, it revealed a smaller, stylized black cube case. When he saw the words "Omega Museum", Niles suddenly had an idea of what it might be.

"Ironically enough, we both bought gifts that remind us of each other; probably the best way to shop," CC said offhandedly.

As Niles opened the box, he smiled at the extraordinary watch carefully contained within. The wristband was made of elegant dark blue alligator print, and the square-gold face of the watch provided strong contrast, providing a striking over-all appearance. "It's beautiful," he whispered, amazed by the watch in front of him.

"It's the Omega Museum collection; like I said, I have a thing for antiques," CC said, smiling. "I thought that this way, whenever we're apart, all you'll need to do is look down at your wrist," she finished. There was an air of sentimentality with which she was uncomfortable but something about this incredible man brought it out in her, more and more often. "You can always see how much longer until you can come home."

"You're branding me," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "What's next? "His" and "Hers" tattoos?"

CC tried to avoid commenting, though if it was to label him as hers forever, it could possibly be a worthwhile idea for consideration. "It's the hormones," she covered lamely.

Niles just nodded. "I buy you a perverse plant, and you buy me a watch worth more than my retirement fund," he quipped. "What does this say about our relationship?"

"It says that you are stuck with me, if you ever want to retire," she laughed. "Now, back to this matter of unwrapping me…"

Niles didn't need to be invited twice. The minute the words left her mouth, he was leading her to the couch in the corner.

"Happy Father's Day," she managed, before his lips seized hers.

"Indeed…"

Finis


End file.
